


Every Day Is Okay

by everydayisokay



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon GO, Gen, Pokemon Fanfiction, Spark, Team Instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayisokay/pseuds/everydayisokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he was born, Spark dreamed of becoming a Pokemon trainer, working hand-in-hand with Pokemon to battle in gyms and other trainers. When Spark turned 9 years old, he finally was able to enroll in the Pokemon Trainer Academy in his local city where he would learn how to work with Pokemon for a year before heading out on his own adventure. Here he meets the two students who would become his best friends, Candela and Blanche. Though it was difficult to leave home, he adjusts to life in the dorms of the Academy, and as he finally graduates after a year, he realizes that though life brings toil and rough-waters, in the end, it would be him to decide on his own fate. Spark embarks on his journey knowing that every day is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day Is Okay

**Author's Note:**

> In which I set the mood by releasing a sort of "Pilot" chapter. An introduction persay. Just a little taste of what is to come. (Also, the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwdiUeH1RdA .)

                “But look around!”

                “Dance up and down.”

                “The world is now!”

                “Still going ‘round.”

                “Just feel it pound!”

                “We’re skyward bound.”

                “Move at the top – speed – of – sound! Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap!” A nine-year-old Spark jumped off the couch in a child-like fashion, running over to the kitchen where his mother was singing along with him, though less enthusiastically.

                “As you’re stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me.” She smiled as she cooked him up a nice breakfast of Oran Berry Pancakes with Moomoo Milk, amused at her son’s elation.

Their bond was something that could withstand worlds breaking apart, and it could be seen at this very moment: the sun shining in through the window, highlighting the contours on the shabby wooden dining table, and that same sun lighting up both party’s eyes as they sang together this next line.

                “Every day, every day is okay.” They sang as the pancakes were flipped onto a plate of the cheapest ceramic one could possibly buy, but money never mattered for Spark’s family. It was their love for each other that always came through.

                Spark was hungry, but he still wanted to sing. “Taking id shtep by shtep, we’ll ahways moob ahead!”

                Her son always had this bright personality to him; something that she knew would help him throughout his life, a personality that he somewhat inherited from her along with his smile, his charm, his blonde hair, and the color of his eyes. “Our love is growing red,” she took a napkin to wipe the child’s mouth, “need me more,”

                “ _Need you moar!_ ”

                “You fall down seven more times, I’ll be there seven, eight, nine.”

                He swallowed to finish the verse. “As we keep trying we’ll find, _we’re always singing the same tune! ~_ ”

                “You do like that song, don’t you?” She asked, her lips curling up into a soft smile, one that hinted at a bitter-sweetness.

                “Mhm! I love it! I love it, even more, when I sing it with you, Mama.”

                “Well, you know, Mama isn’t going to be there with you anymore now that you’re all grown up. You’re finally nine years old,... ready to leave home,.. off to the Pokemon Trainer Academy.”

                Spark looked up at his mother with confused eyes. “I can always visit you.”

                “You know that it’s too far away... Mama will come to visit _you_ , okay? As much as I can… _You sure you’ll do fine on your own?_ ”

                “I’m a big boy now! I’ll be just fine!” Spark replied, pointing to himself with his thumb and flashing a cheeky smile.

                The Academy was located in Vermilion City, the closest city to Spark’s village and one of many Academies across the region known for their high standards in Pokemon training. Enrollment begins at nine years old, taking students into dorms for their stay at the facility and assigning the young trainers with their first Pokemon based on their personality. Spark’s mother happened to scrape up enough money to pay the first installment of three payments across the year that Spark would be enrolled. As the academy provided housing, food, and supervision, the cost was hefty, to say the least.

                Spark had finished his pancakes and drunk the last sip of milk, already getting out of his seat to get dressed. His mother let him go, not letting her mood spoil his day. It was just so hard to see her son go off into the world at such a young age. Though she believed that age 9 was a great time to start interacting with Pokemon, she did not believe that age 9 was the right time for her to say ‘goodbye’ to her son. _But those feelings shouldn’t get in the way of her son’s dreams_ , she reasoned. She was positive that Spark would become a phenomenal trainer, just like his father.

                While his mother was having a sort of existential crisis, Spark went to his room to get dressed, coming back into the kitchen with clothes on and bags full, a yellow handkerchief hanging on his neck.

                “Did you pack everything?”

                “I did! All my clothes, toothpaste, toothbrush, my lucky bracelet.”

                “Here, I have one more thing for you.” She took off her necklace, a simple leather cord that hung a triangular piece of metal with the emblem of Zapdos. “This was your fathers. I want you to have it,.. to protect you.”

                She placed the necklace on his neck, feeling as if she was passing down her last mark to him. “There. You look just like your father, you know that?” She smiled. “That necklace was his favorite thing. He’d never take it off!.. When we got married, I was in a dress, and your father was in a suit with this goofy necklace on.” Spark laughed; though he had never gotten the chance to really know his father, he trusted his mother’s words.

                “Now that you have it on,.. you look just like him.. and n-now,.. y-you’re _leaving_.” The tears finally came, dripping down onto her cheeks, her breath choking as emotion took over her entire system. In a desperate attempt to hide herself, she abruptly hugged the boy, holding him tight in her arms. She never thought that she would have had to say ‘goodbye’ once again to one of her boys.

                “Mama, you don’t have to cry...” Spark said, gently coming out of the hug to make eye-contact with her, a smile breaking way across his face. “I’ll come back as a Pokemon trainer. One of the coolest out there! And I’ll show you all of the Pokemon I've raised, and all the friends I've made. So don’t cry. This isn’t goodbye, it’s just the beginning.”

                “Y-you’re right, Spark. I’m..I'm sorry.” She smiled, her last remaining tears finding their way not on her cheeks but on Spark’s sleeve as he dabbed the tears for her. Once she felt fine, she hugged him once more, letting out a deep sigh. “Oh, you’ve grown up so much! It feels like just yesterday I was changing your diapers!”

                “Mom!” 

              “But now you’re going all out on your own and saying that you’ll come back to see your mama. I’m so proud of you.” She rubbed a hand against his back. “Mama is so proud of you.”

                They hugged until the sound of a car horn broke the silence.

                “That’s Professor Willow. He promised to drive you to Vermilion City with Candela and Blanche, better get your stuff ready.” She said as she grabbed Spark’s larger bag.

                Spark put on his backpack, following his mother as she went towards the front door. He opened the door for her, feeling the rush of autumn coming into the home and holding the door with his left shoulder.

                “Remember to say goodbye to your father, Spark!” Spark’s mother reminded him as she went towards the trunk, greeting Professor Willow.

                “Right!” He turned around to face his father’s shrine while still holding the door. The gust of air that flew into the house almost blew out the candles that were lit on either side of his father’s image, a framed picture of him from his Pokemon Trainer days alongside his Trainer Identification Card. Flowers lined the frame and were planted in pots around the shrine: marigold, his favorite.

                Spark waved his hand and touched his necklace with the other, feeling the contour lines trace out Zapdos’ form. He recognized the necklace from his father’s picture; him and his hearty smile while holding his partner, Togekiss. Before his death, Spark’s father released Togekiss into the wild, but she still stayed close to home, coming to visit every so often, even bringing her mate along on occasion.

                He was deep in thought. Even as a child, he understood the amount of pain his mother went through. The sleepless nights, the phone calls she made to her husband’s voicemail, the tending to his shrine, the keeping of his necklace. Spark wasn’t going to let anything disappoint his mother. He was determined to come back as a full-fledged Pokemon Trainer. He wanted to make her proud. His hand squeezed against the metal of the necklace so hard that it felt numb, the pointed edge of the triangle digging into his skin.

                “ _Spark! Come on, you’re going to be late!_ ” His mother’s call was what snapped him back into reality. He quickly bowed and closed the door.

                “ _Goodbye, Dad._ ”


End file.
